


It Ain't Over 'Til the Skinny Clown Sings

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [20]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	It Ain't Over 'Til the Skinny Clown Sings

Earth-One  
Gotham City

Helena and her friends watched old Ms. Kahn walk up to the group of clowns – the skinny one in particular.

“That costume is in exceptionally poor taste, Mr. O’Neil,” she began angrily. “You know perfectly well Mr. Giordano’s cousin was killed by that madman.”

“Poor taste? This?” the skinny clown asked, his face a mask of horrified outrage. He tugged at the white dress-like shirt with fluffy black pompom buttons. “I’ll have you know, madam, that Canio is one of the premier characters of Italian opera!”

“You know perfectly well what I mean – your makeup is far too realistic. Take it off at once.”

“Makeup? Makeup?!” the skinny clown let loose a high-pitched shrill giggle that sent corkscrews up Helena’s spine, gaining the attention of everyone at the party. She’d certainly heard that laugh enough times, studying the files on the Batcomputer. It had given her nightmares even as a recording, but the reality of it was even worse. 

She turned to her friends. “We have to get out of here.”

“Why?” Stephanie asked. “It’s a little early to spoil the party.”

“I’m not trying to be a spoiler, Steph,” Helena answered angrily. “It’s just-“

The skinny clown had recovered enough from his laughing to speak. “Makeup, ah, my, yes, that’s a good one. Makeup. I’ll have to remember that.” He wiped away a tear and said, “But you’re right, this costume will never do.” Dramatically, he took a pose and began to sing very badly, some opera song Helena thought she recognized from some dull society evening her parents had dragged her to.

The other clowns all stood around, snickering quietly and nudging each other, rolling their eyes whenever the skinny clown hit a particularly off-key note. The other teachers looked worried, now, and Ms. Kahn looked as if she had no idea what to do.

“This guy is really weird,” Cassie said, crossing her arms.

“Not just weird,” Tim said, covering his ears at the awful singing. “He’s scary.”

“I think Helena’s right,” Conner said quietly. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, Helena noticed, and he was squinting at the clowns. “Everyone should get out of here.”

In fact, some of the teachers had had enough of the skinny clown’s terrible performance, and had begun ushering the nearby children out of the gymnasium. As they reached the doors, however, more clowns entered, holding guns.

“Trying to leave before my big finish?!” the skinny clown shouted angrily, interrupting himself. “That’s not done!” He tore off the loose white costume, revealing a purple tuxedo beneath. The teachers gasped; the kids screamed. No one in Gotham would be unable to recognize him now.

The Joker finished his song, and his clown goons all broke into wild applause and cheers.


End file.
